Rush Loves Lisa
by srgeman
Summary: I had loved her since I first layed eyes on her. But our love is forbbiden, she is a human and I'm a Mudkip. If only I could become human. Well, maybe I can...
1. Rushs' Dream

Disclaimer :I don't own pokemon. I don't own pokehumans, they belong to Lightning-Alchemist-Rini

**AN : **Two big things. First, this story is set in the reality of my other story, A Little Night Music, which you might want to read, even though Angela is not the main character of this story. Second, it is not a normal pokemon story, but a pokehuman story. To understand what that is, read a little further, or read the first pokehuman story Loyal Dog, by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

**Rushs' Dream**

Pokemon are stupid, that is what most people believe. People are under the impression that pokemon never have dreams, or that for fun, pokemon just stare into space, thinking about nothing. Pokemon though have dreams, dreams about those they love. Forbidden loves that they can never have, that make them cry just thinking about it. For fun, pokemon tell stories to each other, to lift their spirits, to give them motivation in battle, or in some cases, to give them hope. I had my forbidden love, and I had a story that gave me hope.

My forbidden love was Lisa. My divine goddess, in human form, here to save me from the misery and insanity of my life. I'm a very unhappy pokemon, I have been ever sense I was kicked out of my tribe. Instead of being miserable though, I decided to put a smile on my face, and never show any pain. Always be happy, always smile. The problem is, if you're always smile on the outside, you start to rot on the inside. I never thought I would honestly feel happy again, until I saw her.

When I first saw her, something just sparked inside of me. When she stepped onto our boat, that spark became an inferno, my burning passion for this woman. I didn't understand why at first, and I might not understand now. Lisa was just so pure, so beyond words. After spending much time with her, I know she is not pure, but this has not dampened my love. Actually it strengthened it, because if Lisa had actually been a goddess, then she truly would have been beyond my reach. Lisa though, is a human, so she was still beyond my reach. Well, I had a story that gave me hope.

It was a legend, whispered among pokemon. Love between a human and pokemon was forbidden (mostly because of physics), but their might be a way. If the bond between a human and a pokemon was stronger then most, a pokemon can become human, but only once a month. Usually it happens on a full moon, but there is no consistent time period. If during this encounter, the human and the pokemon were to mate, and the human is a woman, their is a strong chance she will become pregnant. The child that is born will be a pokehuman (our word, I'm sure the humans would have their own word). The child will have a human body, but the ability to speak to pokemon in our language. They can also change into a pokemon, the same type as their parent.

I had never tried to see if I could approach Lisa and become human. First, I would need to get her away from our little group, since humans are not supposed to know about this, only the human that the pokemon love. Mostly though, I was scared. If I attempted to become human, and didn't, then either I would loose all hope, or know Lisa didn't love me. I could not live with that information I think. On the other hand, if I did try, and succeeded, I could take her in my arms, hold her, and love her. I labored over this for the longest time, until one night.

* * *

I've never been a particularly big fan of night time. I am a little bit scared of the dark, something I would never admit. But, night is when my story has to begin.

It was a warm night, after a long hot day. Since I'm a water type, my body cools its self naturally. Angel, my best friend, was an Eevee. The heat wasn't just bad to her, it was murder. I thought her complaining was cute. I told her this, and she threatened to grind my bones into powder.

We had walked most of the day, and now we were about to go to sleep. Angel has told me when I sleep, a bomb couldn't wake me up. Tonight though, despite how tired I am, I couldn't sleep. I would close my eyes, but they would snap open, and each time I would become less tired. Sighing, I looked up at the pale moon face, a little mystified by it.

I was lying on the chest of my trainer, Michael. Angel was beside me, curled up in a very tight ball. Titan, my other friend was on the ground some where, to heavy to be on Michaels' chest. I wanted to speak to one of them, just to have some one to talk to, but I couldn't decide who. After a moment, I decided Angel would be happy to talk to me, so I fired a stream of water straight at her.

"Death to the weak!" Angel cried, as she was woken from her dream. She lifted her head up woozily, and looked at me. "Rush? What the fuck do you want?"

"I can't sleep"

"And you woke me up to tell me this? Ugh, leave me alone you stupid shit" Angel attempted to go back to sleep, but I hit her with another stream of water. "Damn it! You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

"I've been in love with Lisa since the day I met her" I said, causing Angel to groan.

"This again? Why God, why?"

"I've been able to deal with my feelings. Keep them suppressed and secret"

"You call jumping into her lap every six seconds secret?"

"As of late, I've been having trouble" I continued, completely (and intentionally) oblivious to Angels' obvious discomfort, "All I think about is her, all I dream about is her, nothing matters except her. I close my eyes, and I see her face. Angel, I don't know how much longer I can go on with out her" Angel sighed, now paying attention.

"Alright Rush, you want to know what I think"

"No" I said, "Not really" Angel let out a frustrated cry.

"Then why did you tell me this?"

"I just wanted to unload" I smiled, "I feel better, night-night" Angel murmured something about ripping my head fin off, before curling back up. I had sort of lied, I was feeling better, but I didn't want to just unload. I had actually decided what to do about Lisa.

Slowly, I climbed off of Michael, and onto the dry grass below. I stepped over Titan, walking quietly past an unconscious Louis and L3. On the far side of our campsite, lying on her side, was Lisa. I had to make sure her body guard/Zangoose Virgil was missing. Both Virgil and Enfer, and you could guess what they were doing. Since Virgil was missing, I slowly made my way over to Lisa. I bent down to her left hand, and bit it softly. This was enough, causing Lisa to drowsily look up.

"Rush, is that you?"

"Kip!" I exclaimed. As she sat up, I took off running.

"Rush, what're ya doing?" She mumbled, trying to stand up, "Alright, I'm coming" I didn't know what I was doing, I was being driven largely by impulse. I had to get Lisa to follow me, I just had to.

We ran into, and through the woods, as I was pulled by some unknown force. Despite having been extremely tired, Lisa was keeping up with me as I ran. The forest was unusually silent, maybe a sign that this forest belonged to us tonight. Finally, I reached my unknown destination, a clearing in the forest. I sat down, panting to catch my breath.

"Boy that was fun" Lisa panted, as she emerged from the forest. She came over, and dropped down beside me. "I don't know what this was Rush, but thank you" Lisas' smile vanished, when she saw tears running down my face. "Rush, what's the matter?"

"I love you Lisa" I cried, "I can't be with out you any more. If I can't have you, I don't want to live" I felt a tingling over come my body, but I ignored it.

"Rush?"

"I don't know why I feel this way, I can't explain it" I was no longer looking up at her, but straight at her.

"Rush!"

"What?!" Lisa reached out, brushing her hand across my cheek, and took a few strands of my blue hair in her hand. She twirled it around in her fingers.

"Oh my God" I whispered, "I'm human" Lisa could see what I couldn't, that I now had long blue hair and emerald green eyes. My skin was also a pale shade of blue, but it was to dark to see this.

"How can this be happening? I-it doesn't make sense, you're a Mudkip" I took Lisas' hand in my new one.

"Lisa, I love you. I have always loved you, sense you laid eyes on me"

"I know Rush" She said, in a wavering voice. "I know, and I love you too. But I don't understand"

"Just stop, you don't have to understand" I whispered, placing my other hand on the side of her face. "You know I love you, what else matters?" I moved in, and kissed her.

* * *

We made love passionately, right then and there. I was not worried about any one seeing us, I didn't care. So many people treat sex like it is something dirty, but it isn't. It is the merging of two people in mind, body, and soul into a single entity. An act so passionate and so personal, there is truly nothing like it.

We made it back to our little camp by sunrise. I had already returned to normal, and no one knew what happened. As soon as we were up and going, I began to count the number of days until next month. When I could change into a human again. I know Lisa was looking forward to it, at least I think I did.

Something happened though, three weeks later, something big.

* * *

We were in one of the cities or towns in Hoenn, I can't remember which one. Names were never very important to me. Any ways, Lisa had been throwing up for a few days now, and we were waiting in her room, as she threw up. Except, we hadn't heard her throw up for a while, and she had been in there maybe twenty minutes.

"Lisa, is every thing okay?" Michael asked.

"Uh, yeah every thing is fine. I'm not puking, I'm doing something else" Michael and Louis looked at each other.

"What could you possibly be doing?"

"Oh my God!" She cried. The bathroom door flew open, and Lisa came out, holding a white stick of some kind. "I'm pregnant"


	2. First Month

**AN : **Okay, for the record, although this is a story with the characters of ALNM, it is an alternate reality. It takes place after chapter 31 in ALNM, every thing that happens after that chapter does not happen in this story.

Thank you Dominik, Waysider, Dragonluvr1993, White Keyblade Oathkeeper, Rexhunter, somerandomdude, Abysswing (who should not read this until you finish ALNM), swack16, Arch-trainer, Foxyjosh, Music-Warrior-Nightsong, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, pikachuhunter1, and Lady of DarkFire for reviewing.

**II : First Month**

My name is Lisa Jeffries, and my life as I knew it was ending. I was pregnant, honest to God pregnant. The problem? I was relatively certain a Mudkip was the father of my child.

Let me back up. Almost a month ago, I had the strangest dream of my life. I had sex with the Mudkip of a friend of mine, who had some how become human. It had been the weirdest, most erotic dream I had ever had. In it, the little guy (his name is Rush) said that he loved me. I said I did too, although I didn't mean it. I thought, just go with the flow and don't rock the boat. Well, wasn't a dream!

This was a major problem for multiple reasons. First, how would I explain this to my friends? How do I tell the sweetest pokemon in the world I didn't love him? How do I deal with what ever the hell will be popping out of my uterus? How would I live with my self?

"When will I stop throwing up?" I moaned, lifting my head out of the toilet. Michael and Louis (my traveling companions) were both pacing back and forth. Rush was asleep, Titan (Michaels' Aron) was sunk in the bed. I'm relatively certain Michaels' Eevee, Angel, was laughing at me. Virgil and Enfer were the only ones not judging me. Virgil is my beloved Zangoose, I don't know what I would do with out him. Enfer is an Arcanine, nuff said. Suddenly, Michael stopped and looked at me.

"How long?"

"How long since?"

"Since you last had sex?" I threw up again. "That long?" I flipped him the bird.

"Whose the father?" Louis asked. "No, wait. You're into girls too right? Is the father a man or a woman?" What a fucking idiot. I wiped the residual vomit off of my mouth, and looked back up.

"No you moron, it's not a woman" I moaned, flushing the toilet. As I stood up, I had to grasp the walls, the room was spinning so fast. Some how, I stumbled over and onto the bed. I collapsed, praying I wouldn't throw up again. "I know who the father is, but your never going to believe it"

"Try us" Michael said, "It can't be that unbelievable" I reached across the bed, until I found Rush. I grasped him in my hand, and lifted him up. Rush kipped happily.

"This is the father" THUD! I leaned my head up, to see Michael had collapsed.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God" Michael chanted over and over again.

"Do that about one hundred more times" I said, sighing, "You'll be where I am right now" I looked over at Rush, who seemed sympathetic. To be honest, I wanted to strangle his little blue neck. He should have told me his being human wasn't a dream! I could have told him I didn't want to do it (no matter how badly I needed it). This was half his fault. No! It was entirely his fault.

"Rush is finally a man" Louis exclaimed, grabbing the blue water sack, "I'm so proud!"

"This can't happen" Michael said, "It just can't"

"You have some kind of moral or religious objection?"

"No, that's not it at all. We studied the biology of water-type pokemon in school" Michael said, "They have, uh, claspers. This means it would be physically impossible for you two to do it"

"Well it happened"

"But it couldn't" I sighed.

"Sit down you morons" I said, "I've got a long story to tell" I spent the next half an hour telling the entire tale. Michael seemed to believe it, Louis was so stoned he didn't know what was going on. Virgil came over and put his arm around my shoulder, looking uncomfortable as he did. It was a sweet gesture anyway.

Rush was now on my lap, unwilling to get off. Every so often, he would lean his head against my stomach, as if he were listening. Sorry, nothing to hear yet, just my churning stomach and palpable anxiety. He would look up at me, giddy smile on his stupid face. I'd smile back, even though it was the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Any ways, I haven't had much time to think about what I'm going to do" I said, "But I have decided I'm going to keep what ever it is"

"What about Rush?" I shrugged.

"What about him?" Michael paused.

"If he is the father of your child, or what ever, do you want me to keep using him for battles?" I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me, do what you want" Now Rush looked hurt. I stroked the area around his head fin, and he turned to goo in my hands. Michael saw this, and smiled.

"Well, if it's up to me" Michael unclipped a pokeball, and dropped it to the floor. He then smashed it under his foot. "That's my decision"

"You're going to regret that" I said, laying back down. "You'll never find a better Mudkip" Rush pulled him self up to my chest. I could see his little face, and damn it! He was so freaking cute I couldn't be mad at him. He was so cute that….

"I'm going to vomit" I cried, jumping up and flinging Rush off of me. I made it to the toilet just in time to puke.

* * *

A couple of hours later, my stomach was empty, and I needed food. We went out to eat at the restaurant next door to our hotel, me carrying Rush and Michael carrying Angel (all of our other pokemon were at the hotel). The first thing I ordered was a beer (alcohol was never so needed). Except, once it arrived, Michael gave it to Louis who downed it in one gulp.

"Dude, what the hell!"

"You're pregnant! You can't have alcohol" I screamed, causing every one to look at us (and causing Angel to laugh even harder).

"That only applies if you are having a human baby!" Now they looked at me, like I was crazy. I probably was, I dunno.

"I think it still applies" Louis said, "But you should order another drink"

"Is that because I can't drink what I order, and you drink it for free?"

"No, it's because I know what you want" Louis said, "And next time, you want a bloody marry. With little celery salt"

"You don't know what I want!" I cried, starting to loose it, "I want to go back in time, I want to undo every thing. I want a condom" I buried my head in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't want this" I sobbed.

"Oh shit" Louis said. This made me sob harder (if you could believe that possible). I think a waiter came over and asked us to leave, I'm not sure. I then felt a soft pawing at my arms, so soft I almost didn't notice it. I looked down, knowing it was Rush pawing, not what he wanted. He looked concerned for me, God bless that idiot.

"Hey Rush" I whispered, every thing will be okay.

"Kip mudkip" He pulled himself up, and licked my face. I laughed, and pulled my head back up. I wiped the tears off on my white gloves (always wear them, I have a thing about touching things with my bare hands), and looked at Michael and Louis. It took me a moment, but I managed to regain my composure.

"Sorry about that, I'm just a little scared" I said, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do"

"You don't have to worry" Louis said, "We'll be here"

"Anything you want Lisa" Michael said, "You'll have us to help" I grinned.

"So if I said I wanted you to live with me until the day I died, because that's how scared I am of this"

"Tell us where you want to live. No matter what, we will help you"

"Thanks guys" I said. I looked down at my beautiful body, not to be that way for very long. Something was growing inside me. This would be a long nine months. No wait! Eight months. I smilled to my self.

_Eight more months_


End file.
